


Callback

by limewire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Omnic!MEKA, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: Hana and MEKA dive into an omnic attack on the coast of Korea, but some major things are lost in the process.





	Callback

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a dumb idea i brewed in my head and decided to write out with a dash of angst in it

“Alright MEKA, it’s time to gear up.” Hana called out to her partner as she grabbed her jumpsuit. The omnic perked up, chirping and whirring.

_“ What is it now, Hana? ”_

“A big group of omnics are causing a ruckus near the coast. Gotta clean up the mess.” She stated, tightening the plugsuit to her body and putting her comm headset on.

“Ok, open up.”

“Alright.” The mecha turned backwards and the back compartment flipped open, revealing the cockpit inside. Hana grabbed the handles and MEKA pulled her in before folding the compartment closed again…

* * *

 

“Alright, there it is. Time to do what we do best.” Said Hana as they soared over the coastline, the light of sunrise cascading over

Coordinating together, they swooped down and made their move on the omnics, fusion cannons blazing. They seemed to be mostly Bastion units, alongside some spider tanks and other artillery.

“Oh boy, Bastions. These things are a lot of trouble.”

_“ Worry not, Hana. We’ve done this before. ”_

“Well, you’re not wrong. Start the livestream!”

They flew across the beach, sweeping the army of omnics with a barrage of plasma shots. They took them down swiftly and gracefully, the distressed beeps of the omnics being heard below as they were belted by the fire. MEKA touched down on the sand, spinning around and taking down the omnics alongside groups of Korean soldiers.

But then a feared sound was heard in the distance. The sound of one of the large piece of laser-guided artillery firing off its round.

The soldiers scattered, yelling to run for cover underwater. MEKA sidesteps and trips over a rock, topping them over. They scramble to get up, but got hit by one of the rounds. They eject Hana from the cockpit before exploding due to the damage, leaving their partner to fight alongside the soldiers until they can be called back.

Back at the base, MEKA uploads themself to an unoccupied mecha to be prepared for when Hana is able to call them back. They waited…

But they were never called back.


End file.
